Mesa para tres
by isa-kagamine
Summary: Arthur Kirkland se preguntaba a veces desde cuando su vida se habia vuelto tan complicada... ah... cierto desde que el destino lo guio a esas "dos gemelos" tan problematicos... y aquel contrato entre tres personas... ¿alguien dijo algo acerca de un compromiso?- USUK y 2P!USxUK
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Por fin pude publicar este fic tan extraño que se me ocurrió.

Antes que nada este capitulo de este nuevo fic esta dedicado a: **Bakaa-chan**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

-La chica que va a aparecer al comienzo no es un personaje importante

-Este es un **USXUK **Y** ¿?XUK**

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES**

* * *

Una joven pelimarron observaba con curiosidad la entrada de una escuela y como los alumnos salian al terminar las clases.

-Asi que esta será mi nueva escuela…-se dijo a sí misma baja y con una gran sonrisa extendió un puño al cielo-¡muy bien este será un nuevo comienzo en mi vida!-la chica grito con entusiasmo y casi tarareando se volteo dispuesta a marcharse a su casa pero en un descuido de su parte trastrabillo tropezándose y chocando con una persona.

Cayo duramente al suelo.

-Au… duele…-la joven comenzó a reclamarse mentalmente el hecho de su torpeza además que había chocado con alguien… lo primero que hace al llegar a la ciudad es chocarse, caer vergonzosamente y ser vista por alguien más… oh dios… mátame.

-Disculpa

Una suave voz la saco de sus lamentos internos.

-¿Uh?-parpadeo confundida, levanto la mirada y pudo ver a unos preciosos ojos esmeralda que la miraban ligeramente preocupados-¡EHHH!-chillo asustada y con vergüenza sacudió rápidamente y casi frenéticamente el polvo de su falda para verse lo más presentable posible y se paro-yo lo siento tanto…

-No te preocupes además…-inclino ligeramente la cabeza el joven desconocido y la miro fijamente-lo lamento pero me parece que esta es la primera vez que te veo

-Yo si… es que trasladaron a mi papá de su trabajo y bueno… estábamos arreglando la mudanza y tenia que ver la que seria mi futura escuela… iban a darme un recorrido… yo me perdi… cuando llegue las clases habían terminado… me cai y… lo siento…

Cerro los ojos sintiéndose avergonzada por su arrebato, espero los minutos y abrió los ojos de nuevo sintiéndose sorprendida, no lo vio reírse o burlarse de ella por su nerviosismo es más solo parecía meditar algo profundamente.

-Entonces supongo que debo presentarme, encantado de conocerte mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland

La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta antes pero el chico que estaba frente suyo era… muy lindo… fue muy educado con ella, tenia un aura de amabilidad y cortesía además tenia unos ojos preciosos color esmeralda y… hum… tal vez tenia unas cejas un poco grandes pero en él se veian tan… tan… adorables…

Frente a ella el joven ingles se veía algo incomodo ¿qué? ¿acaso hizo algo malo? trato de recordarse la conversación y tras golpearse mentalmente recordó lo que estaba haciendo ¡tenia que presentarse!

-Mi nombre es Victoria y bueno yo…-Con algo de vergüenza comenzo a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos

-Yo... no se si tal vez… tú… ¿quisieras…?.

- ¡Kirkland-sempai!-se escucho un grito a la distancia

-¿Eh?

Fue lo único que Victoria pudo decir antes de que de la nada apareció una joven asiática bonita quien le sujeto el brazo inmovilizándola y le cubrió la boca.

-Kirkland-sempai lamento haberlo molestado pero era mi deber mostrarle la escuela y los alrededores-comento con una aparente y demasiado amable sonrisa- así que gracias por todo-y se disculpo profundamente jalándola a ella a hacer lo mismo aunque aun no sabia la razón por la que se disculpaba también.

Y con una fuerza casi impensable según su apariencia de la extraña la arrastro hasta la primera esquina en donde prácticamente la lanzo a unos arbustos.

-¿¡QUÉ…!?

¿quién eres?...

¿¡por qué me has traido aqui!?...

Su rostro se puso rojo de la furia que sentía en aquel momento, primero la interrumpen en su conversación con un chico lindo y luego la lanzaban sin ningun cuidado como si fuera un costal de papas. Sin prestar atención a sus reclamos la chica, con una flor rosa en el cabello, miro en los alrededores con sigilo.

-Si soy Mei… y… ¡rapido! ¡ocultate!-ella también se metió en los arbustos y la tiro hacia abajo para que no sea vista.

-No me contestaste… además no te pedi tu nombre y… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Trataste de invitar a salir a Kirkland- comento con certeza.

-Yo… yo…- su rostro se sonrojo nuevamente aunque esta vez de la pena- yo… ¡ese no es tu problema!

Mei algo aburrida tapo sus oídos nuevamente.

-Ya no me grites es más tienes que agradecerme que te saque de allí-con un suspiro aliviada arreglo su cabello color chocolate-ya que eres nueva aun no lo sabes… estuviste a punto de hacer algo… complicado… tienes suerte de que los dos no te hayan visto.

Aunque le incomodaba las hojas en su cabello y el hecho de estar oculta en un arbusto como si fuera una especia de criminal no pudo contener su curiosidad parecía que Mei sabia algo que era muy importante.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Aunque finjan que Kirkland no les importa es obvio lo mucho que se preocupan por él.

Ambos por separado son peligrosos por distintas razones pero los son aun más cuando ven a alguien más tratando de cortejar a su prometido.

No importa de que genero sean ya sea hombre o mujer… y aunque traten de aparentar indiferencia… a pesar de lo opuestos que son… y la rivalidad entre ambos… los celos que sentiran prácticamente los obligaran a comportarse de la misma forma…

-Ah…-suspiro con felicidad- mi primo Kiku me dio algunas fotos adorables de las cosas que pasaron y…-suspiro nuevamente sin notar la expresión petrificada de la pelimarron.

...

...

...

-Pro-me-tido-titubeo aun sin querer comprender del todo.

-Si, después te cuento todo- miro a los lados de nuevo y se paro grácilmente-no están a la vista asi que vamos-la ayudo a levantarse.

-Pero…-algo triste miro a la distancia a un lindo ingles con una expresión confusa.

* * *

¿Acaso eso fue un secuestro… a plena luz del dia?

-¿Qué extraño?-se dijo a si mismo Arthur inclinando ligeramente la cabeza mostrando confusión.

-¡Iggy!

-Bueno ni modo al menos hoy llegare temprano a casa-sonrio nerviosamente fingiendo no haber oído absolutamente nada. Los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y sabia que debía irse lo más rápido posible.

-Tengo que irme-y cuando ya se estaba marchando tan cerca pero tan cerca de su preciada libertad fue abordado súbitamente por un rubio atractivo y bullicioso adolescente que se lanzo prácticamente sobre él.

-¡IGGY!

-¡GIT! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames asi?

-Uhm… duh… no se ya perdi la cuenta-contesto con una sonrisa demasiado alegre para el gusto del ingles.

-1… 2… 3…- contó mentalmente tratando de tranquilizarse-soy un caballero, los caballeros no hacen escándalos-repitió mentalmente una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra.

Parpadeo sintiéndose un poco confundido al notar la mirada fija del americano en su persona.

-Arthur ¿con quién estabas hablando?

Y por un momento pensó en decirle lo sucedido pero ante la escena tan extraña que ocurrió minutos antes prefirió omitirlo y olvidarse del asunto.

-No, con nadie…

-Uhm…

Alfred entrecerró los ojos con una ligera desconfianza por un segundo pero al igual que siempre sonrió.

-No importa después de todo vas a acompañarme…

-Esta vez a donde piensas arrastrarme-comento el ingles con voz cansada recordando los lugares tan extraños a los que Alfred sin tomarlo en cuenta su opinión lo arrastraba.

-Al Mc Donald.

-No

-Pero Iggy…

-No es que no quiera-se cruzo de brazos no mirándolo a los ojos-solo estoy cansado

-Iggy…

Sabia que no podía detenerlo varias veces lo había intentado y nunca lo conseguia asi que ya cansado y sin ganas de comenzar una nueva pelea verbal que duraria un buen tiempo decidió solo por esa vez aceptar pacíficamente.

-Esta bien pero esta es la última vez.

-Primero iremos a comer y luego yo como el hero te acompañare a casa… ah… cierto olvide mi bolso en el gimnasio ¡Arthur esperame aquí y no te muevas!-y sin esperar una respuesta del ingles corrió de regreso a la escuela.

-A veces se comporta como un niño...

Dando un suspiro en su rostro esbozo una suave sonrisa y sin darse cuenta un lindo sonrojo cubrió su rostro pero se detuvo sintiéndose observado, miro por los alrededores y sonrió nuevamente al reconocer una sensación conocida–y por cierto… ¿estabas escuchando?

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una esquina en donde se recargaba un atractivo pelinegro quien aburrido con la mirada indiferente y con las manos metidas en su abrigo negro escuchaba música por sus auriculares.

-Adam ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

Sus ojos color carmín se fijaron en su persona.

-Desde antes que llegaras… estaba esperando que… -carraspeo ligeramente y se corrigió-… si pude verla… quiero decir…-sus ojos carmín se interesaron en la lejanía-no importa…

Estuvieron callados sintiendose ligeramente incómodos al no saber que decirse, Arthur dio un suspiro.

-Tú aun no almuerzas... ¿cierto?...

-No...

-Entonces... ¿quieres acampañarnos a Alfred y a mi?

-Uhm…

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Adam tan solo por un instante sonrió.

-Acepto, quiero ir contigo…

-¿Qué?...no… no lo digas de esa forma…-el ingles se tapo la cara con sus manos queriendo cubrir el ligero sonrojo que casi podía jurar comenzaba a formarse en sus mejillas ante la atenta mirada de Adam quien le miraba fijamente sin querer perderse ningún detalle aunque mentalmente se excusaba así mismo diciéndose que la razón por la que lo veía era que sucedía muy pocas veces.

-Además… no creo que a mi hermanito le guste…-murmuro lo ultimo esbozando una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada… solo…-el pelinegro camino los pasos suficientes hasta detenerse al lado del ingles, Arthur se sintió ligeramente incomodo al sentirse observado tan fijamente, Adam no dijo nada solo con un suspiro exasperado y de un movimiento rápido le quito el bolso y se lo puso en el hombro.

-¡Adam devuélvemelo! ¿Desde cuándo tienes la mania de quitarme mi bolso?-chillo exasperado queriendo recuperar sus cosas.

-Desde ahora… espera un momento-Adam le tomo del brazo impidiéndole moverse-espera aquí-le dijo- levanto la mano y comenzó a hacer el conteo.

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

-¡IGGY ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS CON MI GEMELO MALVADO?!

Y otra vez lo mismo a veces Arthur se preguntaba a si mismo desde cuando su vida se había vuelto tan problemática… ah… cierto desde que llego a Estados Unidos, conoció a esos extraños gemelos y se formo el tan extraño contrato entre tres personas…

¿Qué fue eso? ¿por un momento le pareció ver que entre ambos gemelos se fulminaban en la mirada?... pero tal vez fue un error… ¿cierto?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer intento de humor en esta serie, la verdad mayormente soy de este tipo de estilo pero cambio dependiendo de las tramas.

**NOTA**: Por si no han leído mi otro fic y se preguntan **¿Quién demonios es Adam?** Él es el **2P!US** que yo cree.

Siendoles franca siempre quise escribir un fic con esta trama y después de un pedido de un lector lo arregle para que Alfred compitiera con Adam e aquí la razón por la que cuando les pedi ayuda con el nombre debía llamarse distinto a Alfred ya que desde hace mucho tenia los apuntes pero nunca un nombre exacto.

Lo siento Mathew pero yo no te veo con mucho potencial para ser el enemigo de Alfred en ese aspecto asi que lo siento pero vas a aparecer ¡en serio!

Espero que les haya gustado por cierto respecto a mi otra historia en verdad no tenía planeado que llegaran tan rápido a ese número ya que en este momento mi musa se ha ido pero prometo actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda e incluso comence a alucinar con un nuevo fic... ¡lo siento!

Y bueno que les pareció ¿debo continuarlo?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Después de tiempo, estoy feliz que nos volvamos a encontrar, si es que no leen las aclaraciones debo decir que este es el primer capitulo.

Espero que les guste tanto como me gusto escribirlo.

Y me gustaría agradecer a: **Ariasu-sama****, ****Lintunia****, ****Bakaa-chan****, ****Dark-nesey****, ****Liz Jones Kirkland** (gracias por comentar me animaron a continuar)

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

-**El capitulo anterior fue una especie de prologo este va a ser el primer capitulo**

-Este es un **USXUK **Y** 2P!USXUK**

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES**

* * *

Se veía una habitación destrozada y a un lindo ingles parado en el medio de esta quien con el ceño fruncido y enfadado gritaba por el teléfono.

-¡Y eso no es lo peor… que mi mamá me comprometiera antes de nacer con el hijo de una amiga de su infancia! No…-continuo sarcástico- sino que mi papa la apoyara al saber de que familia era.

¡Practicamente me vendió! Para hacer un mutuo acuerdo de conveniencia entre las dos empresas…

Iba a continuar despotricando hasta que recordó con quien hablaba, algo avergonzado bajo el tono de voz.

-Kiku, lo siento… yo no debería haberme enfadado contigo.

-_Hai… no es problema, entiendo que este molesto Arthur-san además ¿Qué hizo después?_

-Bueno…-suspiro un poco más aliviado-los convenci de una fecha limite… quiere decir que tendre que esperar todo un año hasta que el compromiso termine.

_-Pero Arthur-san eso no suena tan mal_

-No-algo incomodo revolvio un poco mas sus cabellos-lo malo es que tendre que viajar a Estados Unidos y darle una oportunidad al supuesto compromiso.

-_¿Entonces no quiere viajar?_

-No quise decir eso-algo nervioso titubeo-no me gusta nada lo del compromiso pero estoy feliz de conocerte por primera vez ya que eres mi… amigo… y…

-_Arthur-san actua como todo un tsundere…_

-¿Dijiste algo?

-_No, para nada…_

-Mis padres se quedaran aquí a administrar las empresas y me preguntaba si…

Al oírlo dudar en preguntar y conociendo el carácter de su amigo el japonés sonrio.

-_Hai, me encantaría recogerlo del aeropuerto y guiarlo Arthur-san._

…

…

…

_-¿Arthur-san?_

_-_Supongo que… gracias…

* * *

En otro país:

Un rubio atractivo y energico saludaba a las personas que lo miraban al pasar sin importarle el chillidos de algunas chicas, ya acostumbrado al tratamiento y se dirigió a alguien al azar.

-¡Hey Toris!

-Si Alfred

-¿Has visto a Adam?

-Su... ge-m-elo-el castaño practicamente temblaba al recordar el carácter tan violento del mencionado- un grupo de extraños se acerco a él lo desafiaron a una pelea y…

-Entonces como el hero debo ir antes de que las cosas empeoren ha ha ha...

-Pero…

Y sin dejarle decir una palabra Alfred se retiro.

* * *

-Alejate de mi vista-dijo fríamente.

Adam solo rio divertido al ver al supuesto líder ser ayudado para caminar y huir junto a los demás que se veian igual de heridos. Se sento en un asiento algo aburrido y cansado de lo mismo-¿Cuándo aprenderán?-pensó.

-¡Adam!

Levanto la vista y observo a su odioso hermano gemelo quien energico como siempre llego rápidamente a su lado

-Yo como el hero debo ayudar a…-Alfred algo confundido miro alrededor-y… ¿los demás?

-Ya termino todo.

Adam miro a Alfred quien con una mueca desilusionada se sento a su lado y levanto una ceja al no verlo marcharse y dejarlo solo como siempre, le pregunto.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Alfred solo suspiro no sabiendo como expresarse.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que nos dijo nuestra madre ayer.

-Ah…-recordó-el compromiso…-murmuro lo ultimo sin expresión.

-¡Mamá como se le ocurrió arreglar un compromiso! ¡eso es de épocas de viejos! Y…-parpadeo varias veces algo confundido al no ver a su gemelo igual de alterado que él, y no es que los héroes se alteran con facilidad eso solo es un caso especial pensó para si mismo lo ultimo, le pregunto:

-Y tú gemelo malvado… ¿por qué no te preocupas?-pregunto con un puchero y sintiéndose algo envidioso al no verlo cambiar su estado de animo.

-Tengo un plan.

-¿Cuál?-el rubio le pregunto ilusionado

-Fácil, tú te casas con él y me dejas en paz…

-¡Qué!

-Asi todos ganamos…-dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa.

Al ver a su hermano chillar y haciendo un escándalo lo único en lo que Adam podía pensar: ¿por qué en ese dia se me olvido traer mi ipod para escuchar música?. Dio un suspiro exasperado.

-Se suponía que solo uno de nosotros debía casarse con el hijo de su amiga pero al ser gemelos el plan debía arruinarse… lo que no entiendo es como mamá pudo lograr de que en vez de uno seamos dos los comprometidos.

Alfred se detuvo al escuchar tal verdad.

-Tienes razón

-La madre de nuestro prometido acepto el acuerdo pero como condición se supone que nosotros somos los encargados de decirle acerca del compromiso extraño ¿cierto?

-Supongo… duh… bueno… al menos el acuerdo solo durara un año y si no funciona el trato terminara-razono Alfred inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Para que hicieran que los dos seamos sus prometidos… se nota que en verdad quieren que de cualquier forma uno de nosotros se enamore.

...

...

...

Dos celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mamá! ¿que? No, no podemos… no, los heros no mienten… que nos diste un permiso especial… pero… ¿por qué tenemos que recogerlo?... que mis hamburguesas ¡no!-practicamente lloro por la noticia el rubio-esta bien…-acepto derrotado.

Alfred colgó el teléfono y miro de mala manera al pelinegro quien le miraba indiferente igual que siempre.

-¿Qué?

* * *

Tras una complicada y reñida batalla… en realidad un juego de piedra, papel y tijera y… con una victoria absoluta de Adam al ser Alfred malisimo en el juego, él fue el encargado de darle la bienvenida al ingles.

Alfred veía desinteresado a los pasajeros del vuelo que ya habían bajado, su mamá le había dado una foto de su prometido, no la habia visto y probablemente no lo haria ya que al parecer se le cayo del bolsillo de su chaqueta al buscar a Adam, bueno al menos recordó lo que dijo su madre:

-_Simplemente lo sabras cuando lo veas…_

Fueron las palabras exactas de su madre al preguntarle acerca de la identidad de su prometido y no en el sentido romántico… no, nada que ver sino que había sido informada acerca de la renuencia del compromiso además del carácter del ingles por lo que probablemente seguiría enfadado.

Todos le parecían iguales a él excepto un joven y atractivo ingles quien aburrido con un celular en la mano escribia un mensaje y a los ojos de Alfred tenia los ojos más bonitos que había visto en el mundo… aunque claro él nunca lo aceptaría.

Primero no quiso acercarse ya que no sabia si era la persona que buscaba pero al ser un hero se dio animos a si mismo y se acerco a él.

-¿Eres Arthur Kirkland?

El mencionado levanto la vista y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Si y tú… ¿quién eres?

-Soy Alfred Jones y soy tú…

-¡JONES!-el ingles lo interrumpió- quiere decir que…-y lo señalo- tú eres mi…

Algo curioso al ver como su prometido palidecía aun más al decir cada palabra él lo completo.

-Prometido…

Hey ¿estas bien?-pregunto Alfred al no verlo reaccionar.

…

…

…

Al pasar los minutos y no ver a Arthur salir de la impresion aprovecho para ver su apariencia mejor.

-¿Son reales?-fue lo primero que pregunto.

Por un momento pensó en decir: el color de tus ojos pero sacudió la cabeza y olvido la idea.

-Tus cejas…

…

…

…

-¡Au! ¡eso dolio!-fue lo único a lo que atino a decir sobándose la mejilla adolorida y ligeramente rojiza tras haber sido abofeteado instantáneamente por un enfadado y colerico ingles.

Solo pudo ver como Arthur tomaba su maleta y se marchaba mascullando entre dientes maldiciones acerca de estadounidenses idiotas.

...

...

...

-Espera...-recordo-¡se supone que yo debía recogerte!

Y corrió detrás del ingles sin importarle las quejas de las personas a las que empujaba en el camino.

* * *

Adam recostado contra una pared se encontraba aburrido asi que de uno de los bolsillos su saco negro saco una fotografía, era la fotografía que se le habia caido a Alfred.

-Ese idiota se esta demorando mucho… tal vez-con una mano en la barbilla adopto una actitud pensativa-tal vez debi darle la foto… no mejor no-esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa.

Por primera vez presto atención a la imagen de su prometido, la verdad es que se veía algo… no se… sus ojos eran algo… ¿lindos?... no…-nego con la cabeza-él nunca pensaría en algo asi.

Continuo mirando la fotografía sin darse cuenta hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención y lo obligo a desviar la mirada.

-No se supone que él es… mi… demonios…-mascullo enfadado-Alfred no lo encontró.

Desinteresado y con las manos en los bolsillos camino en dirección al ingles quien sin prestarle atención miraba alrededor al parecer buscando a alguien. Algo aburrido y deseando que todo acabe rápido Adam le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro esperando no asustarlo.

-Si ¿qué desea?...-el ingles aun sin voltear pregunto amablemente pero al verlo a la cara frunció el ceño mostrándose enfadado-¡ahora ¿qué quieres?! y…-Arthur parpadeo confundido al verlo distinto-… ¡¿cuándo tuviste tiempo de cambiarte?!

-Uhm…

Entonces de verdad aun no lo sabe… y… ¿qué es lo que habrá hecho el idiota de mi gemelo para que se enfade asi?-pensó fastidiado Adam imaginándose que ahora se complicaria la situación para él.

Algo aburrido solo suspiro cansado.

-Tienes que acompañarme.

-No

-Entonces…

Adam aburrido de perder tanto tiempo tomo la correa de la maleta del ojiesmeralda y se la puso en el hombro y sin esperar una nueva replica suya alzo al ingles y lo comenzó a llevar en brazos estilo princesa.

Arthur por un primer instante no pudo reaccionar pero al ver a las personas curiosas mirando fijamente la escena y señalandolo se sonrojo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡idiota! ¡bajame!-chillo y trato de patalear queriendo liberarse-¡que seas mi maldito prometido no quiere decir que me trates así!.

La escena en si había llamado la atención aun más de lo esperado, las personas curiosas habían aumentado y estaban rodeándolos alrededor de un metro sin atreverse a dar un paso más de lo suficiente al notar la mirada amenazante que el pelinegro les enviaba y que prometía sufrimiento a toda persona que osara a acercarse.

Solo uno se atrevió, era un joven guardia.

-¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo?-y trato de parecer lo más profesional posible pero incluso él sabia acerca del carácter violento del joven pelinegro.

Adam resoplo y contesto.

-Es mi prometido-fue su única respuesta y única explicación que necesitaba dar y entrecerró los ojos invitando a toda persona curiosa a marcharse.

Cuando la multitud se amaino una rubia cabellera saludaba enérgicamente en la lejanía.

-¡HEY! ¡Gemelo malvado encontraste a Kirkland! ¡espérame!

Adam resoplo y se detuvo al reconocer la chillona voz de su gemelo.

Arthur parpadeo confundido al ver a dos personas extremadamente parecidas juntas y a la vez distintas.

Distintos ojos: carmín y azul, distintos cabellos: rubio y moreno, distinta personalidad: totalmente opuestas… a ambos los conoció… ambos dijeron lo mismo… acaso… Dios… recordó lo sospechoso de sus padres al aceptar rápidamente un plazo en el compromiso como si ocultaran algo peor… esperaba que sus padres no se hayan atrevido a…

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto ya temiendo la respuesta

Los gemelos se miraron entre si y respondieron al unisono.

-Somos tus prometidos

-Son dos…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Arthur antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad, se había desmayado.

Y olvidado por todos y sin saber que hacer se veía a un japones con un letrero en la mano.

-¿Dónde esta Arthur-san?-se pregunto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, trate de hacer un capitulo largo como disculpa del ultimo capitulo de mi otro fics.

Y… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Esta bien? Lo siento es que aun no me acostumbro a cambiar de escribir un drama a una comedia.

Espero que los personajes hayan estado lo más parecido a lo que deberían ser para escribir a Adam fue un poquito complicado ya que al ser un OCC tenia que parecerse al OCC de mi otro fics aunque claro sin contar el estar enamorado.

**Espero impacientemente sus** **review **ya que me guian para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien y además me dan un subidon de energía para continuar escribiendo… bueno…

Hasta la próxima…


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento tanto haberme demorado demasiado pero es que estaba bloqueada, no sé si es que les pasa a ustedes pero tratare de actualizar mi otra historia al igual que esta pronto.

Y me gustaría agradecer a: **Dark-nesey****, ****The Alice Game****, ****Pinsel D34CM43****, ****Lintunia****, ****Liz Jones Kirkland****, ****Bakaa-chan****, ****Clare, ****emi-arlette****, ****Jouno Ana Wheeler**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

-Este es un **USXUK Y 2P!USXUK**

-Los personajes pueden ser un poco _OCC_

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES EXCEPTO ADAM QUE ES MI OCC**

* * *

Si es que se tuviera que decir que Alison Jones estaba nerviosa esa seria solo una subestimación, la verdad era que se encontraba completamente aterrada.

Trato de calmar sus nervios caminando de un lado a otro pero la idea no podía sacársela de la cabeza; ya estaba arrepentida de haber enviado sin supervisión a sus dos hijos a recoger a su prometido y según esperaba ella futuro nuero.

Sabía que ambos no estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea del compromiso y que con todo el dolor de su alma ella admitía a sabiendas de que sus dos hijos eran para decirlo de una forma más simple: bruscos.

Trato de ordenar sus maletas de nuevo

-Es una mala idea-pensó la rubia. Se suponía que tenía que viajar a Inglaterra para revisar los acuerdos de las empresas y discutir el compromiso con los Kirkland pero…

Necesitaba saber que sucedió.

Incluso podía imaginarse la escena:

- Adam: probablemente haya estado indiferente como siempre y tal vez aburrido decidiera marcharse.

-Alfred: Probablemente haya dicho una tontería que enfadara a Arthur y si incluso ella había sido advertida del carácter del joven ingles podía imaginarse que todo eso sucediera.

Pero… ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

De repente sonó su celular y contesto.

-Alfred ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo que tienen un problema? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres que abra la puerta?.

Algo temerosa se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta, palideció al ver la escena, fue peor de lo que esperaba frente a ella estaban sus dos hijos. Alfred un tanto avergonzado con una risa nerviosa y a Adam quien sin ningún cambio de expresión en su rostro cargaba en brazos a un inconsciente y lindo joven.

Alfred sonrió un tonto incomodo, lo único que esperaba era que su mamá les ayude con el "pequeño problema" y que no le quite sus hamburguesas como según le había amenazado.

Adam un tanto curioso observo hasta cuanto su madre podia seguir palideciendo, miro a su prometido que cargaba en brazos y luego a su madre una y otra vez y tomo una decisión, con un aire un tanto aburrido se dirigió a Alfred.

-Si se desmaya te toca cargarla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no es justo!-se quejo el gemelo menor con un puchero- ¿Por qué no la cargas tú y yo a nuestro prometido?

Y si para la incredulidad de Alison Jones sus hijos comenzaron a discutir acerca de que ante la posibilidad de su desmayo quien la cargaba, en realidad Alfred discutía y Adam negaba, al parecer ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo.

* * *

Lo primero que Arthur Kirkland al despertar sintió fue una extraña sensación, algo estaba mal se dijo a sí mismo, confundido se levanto de la cama, esperen… no se supone que estaba esperando que… ¿dónde demonios estoy?

Lo último que recordaba era ver a dos gemelos que aseguraban ser sus prometidos y… ¡prometidos!

-Arthur contrólate-trato de calmarse a sí mismo. Este no era momento para gritar y maldecir por más que deseaba, lo primero que necesitaba saber era la ubicación en donde se encontraba.

-¿Acaso fui secuestrado?-pensó Arthur sintiendo una gran confusión dentro de él. Lo peor de todo es que no podía encontrar sus pertenencias; sin maleta, sin celular, en otro país, sin saber en dónde estoy… ¿acaso puede ser peor?

Un golpe en la puerta lo alerto.

Algo incomodo y confundido se sentó en la cama educadamente después de todo aun tenía que ser un caballero.

-Adelante

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Una mujer mayor y rubia le pregunto con una sonrisa amable

-Yo… -sonrió tímidamente dándose cuenta de lo incomodo su situación-estoy bien no se preocupe

-Lamento que mis hijos te hayan dicho algo que te haya provocado un molestar.

-No, no se disculpe además de todo al parecer la culpa fue de mis padres por no decirme de antemano, por cierto…

Disculpe pero si no es mucha molestia me gustaría hablar con mis padres y… ¿podría prestarme su teléfono?

La mujer sonrio claramente complacido por los modales del ingles, su amabilidad y lo lindo que le parecia.

-Claro, no hay problema puedes usarlo tanto como quieras.

-Gracias.

El sonido de los pasos al desaparecer del pasillo informo a Arthur de que la señora Jones se había marchado dio un suspiro aliviado y marco el número. No quería que aquella mujer tan amable viera lo que haría después…

-Mamá… papá

-¿_Arthur?_

-¿Ustedes sabían algo respecto al hecho de que al parecer estoy comprometido con dos personas?-pregunto lo último el ingles con una sonrisa demasiado amable y dulce.

_-Hm…_- en el otro lado del mundo los Kirkland tragaron seco.

En otra habitación:

Alfred algo aburrido aún esperaba el dictaminen de su madre caminaba de un lado a otro pero se detuvo al escuchar algo parecido a… ¿gritos?

-Adam ¿escuchaste eso?-pregunto Alfred sintiendo curiosidad.

-Prefiero no saber-comento con fastidio el pelinegro.

* * *

-Gracias por prestarme su teléfono- agradeció Arthur esbozando una sonrisa un tanto tímida esperando que la señora Jones no haya escuchado su arrebato.

-No te preocupes querido por cierto creo que es hora de que te presente a mis hijos.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes-la mujer rubia lo alentó a caminar hasta la sala en donde se encontraban dos atractivos jóvenes sentados; un rubio un tanto curioso y un pelinegro inexpresivo.

-Se llaman Alfred y Adam

Algo incomodo Arthur carraspeo y se presento lo más educadamente posible.

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland encantado de conocerlos.

El rubio asintió alegremente y el pelinegro con un suspiro aburrido miro en otra dirección al parecer sin importarle su presencia.

-Que idiota-penso Arthur al ver la respuesta del pelinegro.

-No te preocupes puede que Adam sea un tanto apático pero no es malo solo que ese es su carácter-respondio la mujer un tanto alegre como si no fuera la primera vez que decia lo mismo.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda pero necesito marcharme alguien me está esperando.

-Al menos permite que uno de mis hijos te acompañe

-Pero…-trato de negarse

-Alfred

El rubio algo sorprendido por el anuncio dio un paso al frente y se señalo a sí mismo.

-¿Quién? ¿yo?

-Si

-Pero ¿por qué?-Alfred trato de quejarse con un puchero y mirando mal a Adam quien sonreía con burla.

-Alfred, tú siempre hablas de ser un héroe… después de todo Arthur necesita tu ayuda.

-¿Qué? pero no es necesario-el ingles trato de negarse nuevamente

-Por supuesto que si acabas de llegar a este país y necesitas que al menos alguien te guie y Alfred puede hacerlo además eso servirá para que se conozcan un poco más.

-Pero…

-Bueno ya deben irse-con una sonrisa Alison tomo la maleta del ingles y se la dio a su hijo y empujo a los dos para que avancen.

Sonrió al mirarlos caminar uno al lado del otro y mirándose entre si algo cohibidos.

-Eso esta bien- se dijo a si misma Alison Jones y se felicito a si misma por la decisión correcta de continuar con el compromiso de sus hijos, podía verlo en la mirada de Alfred al ver a Arthur sabia que aún no era amor pero era fascinación… algún día… lo supo…

Sabía que ambos se enamorarían...

-Tal vez seria más fácil de lo que creía.

Pero lo único que se preguntaba en ese momento era ¿dónde esta Adam?

* * *

Adam sabía que su madre trataría de molestarlo o algo asi pero no le importo, estaba en el balcón de su cuarto mirando el exterior, no sabia que buscaba pero... sabia que era importante pero solo… por un segundo…

Su mente vago de nuevo a aquella mirada color esmeralda…

-No, no puede ser-Adam negó con la cabeza y cerro las cortinas de su habitación.

* * *

En un comienzo ambos caminaron un tanto incomodos pero al menos trataron de hablar hasta que…

-¿Aun sigues molesto?

-No, como crees-contesto con un cierto sarcasmo

-Pero si te devolví tu celular.

-¡Solo cuando te lo pedi GIT! ¡y lo peor de todo es que no pude llamar a mi amigo cuando fui secuestrado!

-¡Hey no es mi culpa que te desmayaras!

-T-ú-el rostro del británico se sonrojo sintiendo vergüenza-¡fue tu culpa y la de tu hermano por decirme algo así de la nada!

-Antes no actuabas así-comento por lo bajo el rubio siendo escuchado por Arthur.

-Por supuesto que los caballeros no actúan así.

-Pero si…

-¡Dije que no!

De la nada y por motivos un tanto extraños comenzaron a discutir.

-¡No puedo creer que alguien como tú sea mi prometido!

Alfred no sabía porque pero en un cierto modo el comentario de su prometido le provoco una extraña sensación de dolor.

-¡De que te quejas pudo haber sido peor! ¡podrias haberte comprometido con alguien mayor o un pervertido! además yo también podría quejarme de ti…

…

…

…

Abrio los ojos él no planeaba decir eso, no se supone que los héroes como él lastimaban a las personas. Algo incomodo Alfred desvió la mirada.

-Supongo que lo siento… no planeaba decir eso…

El ojiesmeralda vio a la distancia el nuevo lugar acordado en donde tendría que encontrarse con Kiku y tomo su maleta de nuevo de las manos de Alfred.

-Aun me pareces un estadounidense idiota pero…

El rubio iba a reclamar pero la mirada tranquila en el rostro de Arthur lo hizo callar.

-Supongo que tienes razón parece que al final todo no salió tan mal…- Antes de marcharse una sonrisa bonita se dibujo en el rostro del ojiesmeralda.

-Adios Alfred

Alfred se quedo parado sin poder moverse en ese instante al ver a su prometido marcharse, ya no lo veía pero las palabras que quería decir las tenia atrapadas en la garganta, probablemente Arthur ya no lo escuche pero…

-Yo supongo que… te veré luego…

A pesar de que el día de Arthur estuvo extraño al menos fue reconfortante encontrarse con un amigo. Sonrió sintiéndose avergonzado al ver a su amigo esperándolo pacientemente en el lugar acordado.

Se disculpo muchas veces y ya que su amigo lo merecía a pesar de su vergüenza tuvo que contarle lo sucedido con los Jones, parpadeo un poco confundido al ver a Kiku con una sonrisa aun más amplia de lo habitual al contarle acerca de la identidad de sus prometidos

-¿tal vez los conozca?-pensó un poco curioso pero trato de olvidarse de la idea y sonrió agradecido al descubrir que ambos estudiarían juntos.

Lo único bueno era que Kiku y él estarían juntos al menos no estaría solo como siempre…

Al dia siguiente en los pasadizos de la escuela:

-Arthur-san ¿se encuentra bien?-le pregunto el japonés un poco curioso al ver a Kirkland detenerse de la nada.

-Si, solo creo que olvide mi horario en la secretaria

-¿Desea que le acompañe?

-No te preocupes, solo recogeré mi horario y luego te alcanzo-amablemente negó con la cabeza

-Esta bien Arthur-san-y con una reverencia respetuosa Kiku continúo su camino.

Arthur regreso a la secretaria y vio la hoja en el suelo

-Aquí estabas-Arthur esbozo una sonrisa pero cuando quería regresar a su camino anterior pero al dar la vuelta choco contra un cálido pecho ajeno, avergonzado por su descuido se separo al instante dispuesto a disculparse, levanto la mirada. Los ojos color carmesí de Adam le miraban inexpresivos.

-¿Adam?

-Mamá se volvió una molestia ayer insistiéndome en que te conozca mejor y que trate de darle una oportunidad al supuesto compromiso.

En un movimiento rápido del pelinegro le quito la hoja de las manos del joven ojiesmeralda y la examinaba con minuciosidad.

-¡Hey! ¡Adam devuélvemelo!

-También es mi clase te llevare allí-comento el pelinegro con un tono ligeramente aburrido

-¿Qué?

Adam con un cierto cuidado tomo de la muñeca a Arthur y lo comenzó a arrastrar sin importarle sus quejas y reclamos.

-¡Adam no se qué demonios te pasa pero suéltame!... Tú…

Adam aun sin soltar a Arthur volteo ligeramente al escucharlo callar de golpe, el ojiesmeralda se veía más formal y educado.

- Tal vez se detuvo… al ver a los otros alumnos-pensó Adam inclinando ligeramente la cabeza- es algo curioso… ya que a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad sus ojos reaccionan diferente…

Los ojos color esmeraldas de Arthur brillan de una forma distinta, con fuerza, determinación y molestia… con un cierto encanto…

Algo esta mal pensó Adam sintiéndose confundido ya que por un instante quiso sonreir…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado en verdad pero en verdad lamento haberme demorado.

Y… ¿qué les pareció? ¿está bien? Lo siento es que aun no me acostumbro a cambiar de escribir un drama a una comedia.

Espero que los personajes hayan estado lo más parecido a lo que deberían ser para escribir a Adam fue un poquito complicado ya que al ser un OCC tenia que parecerse al OCC de mi otro fics aunque claro sin contar el estar enamorado.

**NOTA:** Para los que leen "llegar a ti" no se preocupen Adam algún dia va a comportarse como en ese fic ya que este solo es el comienzo.

Espero impacientemente sus reviewya que me guian para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien y además me dan un subidon de energía para continuar escribiendo… bueno…

Hasta la próxima…


End file.
